Broken people
by Laila2278
Summary: different circumstances force both Klaus and Caroline to end up in the same old boring town. both of them are hiding But, for different reasons. yet, they somehow fall for one another along the way will they be able to let each other in despite their dark past? or will their pasts catch up to them first. DARK. contains RAPE
1. Chapter 1

It has been one hundred and fifty years since we last saw him

And in these years we never let our guard down or let anyone in.

We lived in fear.

Fearing that he'd come for us any second but, if you ask any of us we'd deny our fear and call your bluff.

Why?

Because we are the Originals the first vampires ever made in history

The strongest family alive.

And no one could ever dare kill us and not just because we burned every white oak Tree tin the world.

Or so we had thought.

Because I'll never forget coming back home to find my brother lying dead on the ground with a stake in his heart.

I immediately thought it was a mere wooden stake. But, I was very mistaken because when I looked up

HE was there.

Michael.

My step father who hunted me and the rest of my siblings for years.

Who made both our human and vampire lives a living hell

Who hasn't shown his face in over a century.

Who today killed my younger brother Kol.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Remembering that my last words to him was " to go to Hell"

And I couldn't even give him a proper funeral.

As suddenly Elijah my older brother had tackled that bastard and ordered me to run. I refused but, soon enough I found my sister Rebekah using all her strength to get me out of the way to the nearest hotel.

"what the bloody hell Rebekah" I shouted.

"Nik, he only has one last White oak stake. He won't use it on Elijah."

I didn't even question how she knew that.

Too distracted by the events of the night.

I stormed out of the house after yet another fight with Kol

And to come home to find him dead on the ground

My legs could no longer support my body and I found myself falling on my knees

My sister fell with me as well and enveloped me in her comforting hugs.

"don't cry Nik" she said with a shaky voice "I'm sure we will find a way to get her back."

Before I could respond my phone rang.

It was Elijah

I sighed in relief knowing that he was alright.

" Nicklaus "

" brother "

" Father is down for the moment. But, he'll wake up soon. You must run. Go to a place where he can't find you. blend in and do not cause any attention to yourself.

Until we find a way to put him down for good "

" Elijah, I can't leave you or Rebekah"

" Klaus. It's the only way. We must split up. "

" we lost Kol"

There was silence on the other end for about 2 minutes until he finally spoke again .

" remember Klaus. Lay low and blend in "

" I hope I see you soon brother "

" I hope so too "

And with that he hung up. I bid Rebekah goodbye And quickly ran to the place where I know Michael will never look for me .

Mystic falls.

\- Caroline -

" will you hurry it up in there blondie?" I heard my brother yell from down stairs

" hold your horses Damon " I shouted in annoyance

" if you don't come down right this second. I'm leaving without you "

I rolled my eyes and quickly ran down knowing that he would follow through his words.

" will you be easy on her?" Stefan said.

" hey, it's Elena's birthday and I'm not going to be late " he said with a blush as soon as Elena's name was out of his lips

Me and Stefan both rolled our eyes at the same time.

" she's out of your league brother " I said teasingly

" Just get your tiny butt in the car "

" come on Stefan before Damon blows his top "

We both laughed and entered the car

In a matter of minutes we were at her house carrying gifts.

She was the one who opened the door and smiled as soon as she saw us.

" I'm glad you guys made it " she said excitedly as she grabbed me for a hug.

I tensed a bit at the contact but, brushed it off as much as I can.

I hugged her back and then went inside.

" hello Salvatores " Jeremy said from the living

" hey Jer."

" you guys are late. " Bonnie said

" don't blame us. Blame Barbie over there "

" Damon, it takes time to look this good "

" stop fighting and let's celebrate " Stefan interrupted.

We all nodded in agreement.

Elena opened her presents, we ate cake. And over all it was a good day

" hey, did you guys hear? We are getting a new history teacher apparently " Bonnie said

" what happened to professor Dillon?" I asked

" apparently he wanted to take an early retirement "

" well let's hope this new teacher is better. And actually, keeps me awake in class "

" I highly doubt any teacher will keep you awake care" Elena said

" true "

Little did I know that I was going to be proven wrong.

This is the first chapter in this story .

So what do you guys think ?

Love it ? Hate it ?

Should I continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

-Klaus-

I bought a small home in mystic falls, or rather compelled me one to be specific. As there is no way would I pay a single dime for such a horrible place. Why, am I not living in my actual mansion you ask? Well that's because my brother suggested to take a job as a teacher and Yes, I decided to become a teacher.

A history teacher

Since I must lay low, I took this stupid house as well. As I am sure that heads will be turned if I could afford just the maintenances of the mansion itself.

So, hopefully Mikel would never think to look for me here.

Elijah contacted me an hour ago and he told me his plans. he'll be the manager of some cruise that will travel the world.

This way he'd literally never stay too long in one place.

Neither me Nor Elijah have heard from Rebekah. But, I'm sure she'll contact us soon.

Before he hung up he insisted on telling me to wear a suite on my first day of work. to make a good impression.

And of course, I ignored his words completely

Instead I wore some jeans and a plain black shirt.

I got inside my very horrible car that I got from this used car shop.

And started driving to school.

Let's hope I don't kill anyone by the End of the day.

\- Caroline -

I woke up extra early today so, I could get ready for the first day of school.

I decided to wear the yellow sundress that Stefan got me yesterday and matched it with my favourite brown ankle boots

I smiled when I saw myself in the mirror, there is no denying Stefan has great taste, because I looked good.

I frowned when I noticed that the dress was low at the back area.

"Stefan" I yelled

"no need to yell Care. I have sensitive vampire ears" he said as he came inside my room

"what's wrong" he asked when he noticed my frown.

I handed him my makeup back and turned around. "cover me"

"Caroline, I chose this dress for a reason. You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars"

"Stefan, I am not having this conversation again. So, will you cover me or shall I call Damon?"

He sighed, opened the bag and started applying makeup at my back.

I knew he meant well. But, I just was not ready to reveal my scars. And I do not think I will ever be.

I thanked Stefan after he was done

" you look beautiful care " he said

" thank you Stefan "

" come on you little dweebs. Your late for school "

We heard Damon yell from down stairs

" better not keep him his highness waiting " Stefan said

And I giggled.

And we were all in the car and on our way to school

" have a good day blondie" Damon said before I got out of the car

" you too Damon " I said before I left.

he drove off leaving me and Stefan to face yet another new day at school.

" what's our first class?" I asked

"Math "

" seriously? Can't you compel them to make me pass that class without actually taking it?"

" Caroline, if I compelled everything that you hated . The world will cease to exist "

" not true "

" come on care. Or we will be late "

" fine " I said giving up knowing that I won't win this argument.

then next hour went in a complete blur.

And before I knew it the bell rang. I quickly left the class not wanting to stay a moment longer.

Stefan and I then went to our next class, History.

We both went inside and found that Elena and Bonnie saved us 2 seats behind them

I took the seat next to Bonnie and motioned for Stefan to follow

But, Stefan was just standing at the door way with a mixture of both surprise and anger on his face.

I followed his gaze and found he was staring at our new teacher.

And holly shit was he hot.

He had dark Yellow hair.

Blue eyes.

A perfect body

And oh my gosh were those dimples?

I don't think it's legal to look this good

How the hell could the school agree for a guy like him to be our teacher.

Stefan eventually came and took the seat next to mine and He still looked angry.

I wondered why. Guess I should ask him later.

After everyone was seated the smoking hot teacher began to speak.

" good morning class"

Holy shit. He has a British accent.

I couldn't stop the blush when he spoke

" my name is Nicklaus but, you will call me Mr mikealson . So, before we start let's take your attendance."

He was calling on our names one by one

He was concentrating hard to memorize the names and the faces that had those names.

He then called out my name

" Caroline Salvatore"

My heart skipped a beat when my name came out of his lips.

I raised my hands so, he could know that she was me

He looked at me in surprise.

And then looked at Stefan.

" are you guys siblings?" He asked with a surprised tone.

And I frowned hating when people reminded me that I'm not actually a Salvatore

" of course, we are". Stefan said in an annoyed tone

And Mr mikealson just nodded obviously sensing our discomfort.

And he soon started the lesson.

-Klaus -

While the class room was being filled by walking blood bags there was this one girl that grabbed my attention, and not just because of how exquisite her blood smelled but, because She was probably the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on. And when she smiled at her friends I could literally feel her smile light up the room.

soon enough I stopped staring at her when I noticed a familiar presence.

I looked behind me and it was Stefan Salvatore.

My long-lost friend

I haven't seen him in over a century.

He was looking at me with anger in his eyes, and I couldn't blame him really.

I would be mad too if I were in his shoes.

He then took a seat next to the gorgeous blond, and she tried to grab his attention and ask him what was wrong.

Why was he a student here? And more importantly why was I jealous that he knew the girl before me. I quickly brushed it off and introduced myself to the class, I smiled when I heard the blond human's heart beating fast.

I was quite glad that I had that influence on her.

And as I started taking their attendance. a name stood out to me. A girl named Caroline Salvatore.

And oddly enough she was the one who rose her hand.

I was so surprised I asked out loud if she was related to Stefan.

she looked sad as soon as I asked. And Stefan confirmed in annoyance

And I quickly regretted upsetting her.

But, I'm curious in how she is his sister.

And human.

 ** _So this is the second chapter I hope you guys liked it_**

 ** _REVIEWS._**

3tinkgemini: thank you for your kind words. And I promise this story has the combination that you like ?

Eils-emacsweeny: Yes. But, I'm changing many stuff


	3. Chapter 3

\- Klaus -

" what the hell are you doing here?" An angry voice spoke from behind me, and I didn't need to turn around to figure out that it was Stefan Salvatore.

" teaching " I said not giving much details.

" don't get smart with me Klaus! So, I ask again why the hell are you hear?"

" Why do you have a human sister?"

And as I assumed he ignored my question

" Cat got your tongue Salvatore? " I asked with a smirk

" you promised you will never show your face again "

" I intended to keep the promise, trust me Stefan. I had no idea that you were here" I said in all honesty

" Then leave "

" that, I can't do."

" This place is my home and I'm not going to stand by and see you ruin in it, just Like you do with everything else " he shouted

And my blood immediately boiled.

How dare he speak to me this way?

" Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Or shall I remind you?" I said as slammed his back onto the wall.

" You don't scare me Klaus " he said with gritted teeth, obviously in pain

" then you shouldn't be upset if something were to happen to your little blonde " and at my threat, His face turned paler than it already was

And I was laughing on the inside. Because little did he know that I need to lay low and killing a human won't help. Besides she's far too beautiful to be killed.

" you took Rebekah away from me. You won't take her away from me too"

" Then stay out of my back. And I'll stay out of yours "

He was about to reply when sweet Caroline knocked on the door

" Stef? Come on Damon is waiting for us. "

" Sorry, I just forgot my books here" Stefan said as I headed out

" It was nice meeting you Salvators" I said right before they left.

And she turned around, smiled and waved. And I couldn't help but, feel actual butterflies in my stomach just because of her magnificent smile.

I was stars truck by this woman

And I had no idea why.

Soon after they left the principal informed that I had to chaperon a party that the school was throwing in the woods as a back to school celebration

I was about to compel him to go and do it himself, then I remembered that it was another opportunity to see Her again.

And I couldn't miss the chance

\- Caroline -

Stefan decided that he was not in the mood to attend the annual back to school party. So, I called Bonnie to come pick me up after she got Elena.

I tried many times to see what was upsetting him. But, he completely shut me off.

Which upset me. Because he always opens to Damon. Yet, he never talks to me.

I get that him and Damon have been in each other's lives for centuries. But, I hoped that he thought of me as his actual sister, just like I think of him as my actual brother. But, I guess that is not the case.

Apparently, I had zoned out in the car because I found Elena looking annoyed

" did you even hear a world I said?"

" sorry, I just zoned out "

" well I was saying, that I heard that Tyler is really into you and that he is going to ask you out "

" I told you I'm not looking to date anyone."

" Caroline are you kidding me? He is the most popular guy at our school and not to mention the hottest. You have to say yes"

I hated when Elena pressured me to do things that I didn't want to do. That is why I was closer to Bonnie, she is much more understanding

Yes Tyler was hot. No argument there

And I may have a small crush on him. But, I just can't bring myself to trust anyone again after James. And I wish she could understand .

But, I shouldn't blame her, She doesn't know my full story.

And I can't tell them yet. Not until James dies that is, and by the looks of it that isn't happening any time soon. It has been 3 years since Damon and Stefan found me locked in the basement with my dead parents. And they haven't been able to find him Since then

" let's get this party started " Bonnie said to change the subject when we reached our destination.

" I'll never understand why you guys like throwing party in the woods "

Elena and Bonnie laughed

"don't worry, we never understood either "

" ladies " we heard Matt say from across the camp fire motioning to us to come and sit beside him.

And we all went.

He handed us all drinks and I gulped mine in one go. Not wanting to remember anymore of that awful day.

I couldn't help but, notice that Mr mikealson was present at the party.

I quickly cursed myself for not triple checking how I looked in the mirror.

Caroline, you really need to stop having these thoughts about your teacher

It's just weird and creepy. And not to mention completely wrong

He caught me staring and I quickly looked away and covered my hair, to try and hide the blush that I was sure was now on my face.

when I looked back he was still looking in my direction with a very annoying smirk spread on his face. He then raised his cup

And I raised mine as well.

I had the sudden urge to go up and start up a conversation with him. When Tyler came and blocked my view.

" Caroline hey "

" hi Tyler " I said trying not to sound too annoyed

And with that Elena, Bonnie and Matt all got up and left me alone with him.

Those bastards.

I sighed

Maybe I should just listen to them.

Tyler is good looking and I need to eventually get over my fears and start letting people in. I can't do that if I don't try to put myself out there. Right? RIGHT?

" so, want to dance?"

" sure " I said as I grabbed his hand and went in the middle of the of the crowd and started dancing.

And every few minutes I was gulping down whatever drink I could have my hands on Wanting to get rid of the anxiety that was killing me slowly. And to let loose and have fun.

But, after a while I felt very tired.

" you okay?" he asked with obvious concern

" yes, just need to take my breath "

" well would you like to take a walk?"

" sure " I agree wanting to escape the loud music

And he grabbed my hand and lead the way.

" I feel like my head is going to explode. Don't know if it's from the loud music or the many drinks I had. Probably a bit of both" I giggled

But, He ignored what I said and pinned me to the tree that was behind me.

And started kissing me

I pushed him off me quickly

" come on Care loosen up"

"No Tyler"

And he ignored me yet again and started kissing down my neck I pushed him again but, he wouldn't budge.

I was starting to panic and my heart was beating loudly in my chest, this was not how I wanted to lose my virginity. Not like this, God please someone help me

" Tyler stop it, please " I begged

But, he didn't, and I couldn't help but, let tears fall

When suddenly Tyler's body was off of me.

" I think the lady said to leave her alone " I heard an angry voice say

I looked up and found that it was Mr mikealson

Tyler quickly and he took my hands to help me up.

I was shaking hard. So, he took of his leather jacket and wrapped it around me .

" you okay?" he asked in a calm voice

I nodded not being able to talk.

When all of a sudden I broke down in front of him .

" hey, calm down. Love,"

He enveloped me in a hug. I tensed up at first but, soon relaxed Feeling safe.

" can you please take me home?"

" of course,"

He took me to his car and we drove to my house.

I didn't even question how he knew where I lived without me giving him directions.

As soon as the car came to a stop. I saw Damon right In front of us.

" Care? What's wrong why are you crying " he said as I got out of the car

I just ran to him and hugged him and he hugged me back tightly .

" what happened " he asked me again

" some guy, just didn't grasp the meaning of the word No" I heard Mr. mikealson say

And I could feel Damon's body tense.

" don't worry nothing happened I just overreacted." I said to reassure him.

" we are going to discuss this later. Thank you for bringing her home "

Klaus nodded at him then got in his car and left

" come on let's take you inside "

-Klaus -

Caroline was having the time of her life dancing.

I felt a little jealous seeing her with that dumb jock. Knowing that she could do so much better

Then after a while I found her and that boy heading deeper into the woods

I followed them. Not fully trusting the boy considering that he was full of alcohol.

I was a few steps behind. So, neither of them would sense my presence .

And after a few moments I heard her heart beat accelerating.

And then her shouting

I rushed to her only to find that bastard forcing himself on her so, I pushed him off and fought the urge to rip off his head.

And he ran quickly so, I focused my attention on her and discovered she was shaking badly

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her.

And that is when she just broke down

My heart broke at her sadness

And swore that I would avenge her. By making that boy's life a living hell .

She asked me to take her home after she calmed down and I agreed not thinking twice .

And not 3 minutes later and we had arrived.

I saw Damon using his vampire speed to come in front us. Firs he had his attention on me first but, soon shifted to Caroline when he saw her tears.

He quickly embraced her and tried to calm her down . Not understanding what was going on

So, I filled him in.

And I could see the anger in his eyes forming

So, I Left knowing that she was in safe hands.

I'm intrigued to know what is Caroline's story.

And why was she so important to the Salvators

I could tell Damon was trying to hid the fact that he cares about her in front of me but, failed and she obviously isn't their Sister . So, what's her Story?

-Caroline -

After we went inside Damon called Stefan and in less than 30 seconds he was right in front of us

" what happened? " he asked as he noticed my face

" someone harassed Caroline in the party and Mr mikealson came to the rescue " Damon said

Stefan looked even more furious than Damon if that was even possible

And I knew no doubt that Tyler was in deep trouble.

" Guys, he was drunk he wouldn't do that while sober "

Damon rolled his eyes at me

" He still did it care, and no one harms a hair on your head and gets away with it "

" I was drunk as well, I shouldn't have even followed him to the forest. "

" are you seriously feeling responsible for this?" Damon yelled

And I flinched Not used to seeing Damon angry. especially with me

Stefan then took Damon to calm him down and When they came back he apologized for yelling.

And then Stefan suggested we watch a movie.

And we all sat on the couch and watched a comedy

I obviously fell asleep at one point

Because I woke up in my bed room.

 ** _And here is the third chapter._**

 ** _I hope you guys liked it_**

 ** _Please review, I always like to know what my readers think_**

 ** _And who do you think this "james" guy is ?_**


	4. Chapter 4

-Caroline -

Stefan had decided to skip school for the day, god knows why So, I ended up going to my first class all alone. I was feeling extremely anxious. Not used to being alone because I am usually surrounded by my friends of brothers. But, today I'm not. since last night the confidence that I have gained began to decrease and my walls felt like they were on the verge of crumbling down, this made me very furious because 4 years ago I was the most independent girl there was, never wanting or asking for help. Not even from my own mother.

I could feel the tears as they began to form as soon as the thoughts of my mother popped into my mind. So, I took a deep breath to calm myself a bit, then entered the class. I was late, And the only other seat left was next to Tyler. Was the universe just out to get me?!

I hadn't realized that I had held my breath until I felt myself gasping for air when I finally sat down. He was looking at me I didn't need to look at him to know that. I felt like a deer caught in his net and that he was watching me closely trying to figure out what to do with me. I moved my head to the side to look him in the eye to prove to him that he didn't scare me.

That's when I noticed his black eye, swollen lips, dark bruises on his neck as if someone had chocked him. And those were just the bruises visible on his face and by the looks of it there were more on his body from the way he winced when he breathed, I almost fell sorry for him He then handed me a note.

I simply threw the paper back at him refusing to open it.

So, after class ended he was right in front me stopping me from going anywhere

" look Caroline" he started with a shaky voice "I know what I did was wrong. But, please forgive me I had too much to drink and I hadn't realized what I was doing "

I just stood silent not really knowing what to do.

" if it makes you feel any better last night a group of guys came and attacked me out of the blue "

I was in shock. This has my brothers written all over it. They must have compelled them some thugs to hurt him.

" Tyler I would never be happy to see you hurt" I said in all honesty. Because it was true, some may call me weak for not wanting to seek revenge on those who hurt me but, I just feel as if I would be just as bad as them

"You have a big heart. And I wish you'd have room in it to forgive me"

" I forgive you " I said quickly. Wanting him off my back

" thank you, better go or the coach will kill me for being late " he said before running off. And I sighed just wanting the day to end.

After I was finally done with all my classes I decided to go to Mr mikealson car. I wanted to thank him for his help yesterday and to also return his jacket.

And soon enough he came towards the car carrying lots of papers.

I offered my help but, he declined. He opened his car door , put the papers inside and then focused his attention on me.

" I just wanted to thank you for the night before "

He gave me a genuine smile that made my knees go weak.

" no need to thank me. Love, " he said in his glorious accent that I just can't seem to get over.

I opened my bag and got out his leather jacket and handed it to him.

He shook his head refusing to take it.

" keep it, it looks much better on you " he said, My stomach flipped, I could feel my cheeks turning red. Was he flirting with me?

I can't take the jacket. Accepting it means I'm opening a door of opportunity for him to get into and that just can't happen, he is my teacher for god's sake.

But, what If I want the door to open?

Maybe I'm just overthinking it and he is just being friendly

" would you like to grab a bite to eat?" He asked in an unsure tone

And my heart was officially beating faster than humming bird's wings

I was in shock And I couldn't trust myself to speak. So, I just nodded accepting his offer even thought I could feel my brain screaming loudly at me telling me that what I was doing was completely insane and that running to the hills would actually be safer.

But, my mind had no control over my body today, as I found myself in my teacher's car and heading off to god knows where.

I gulped in anticipation not knowing what to expect.

After a 15 minute drive he finally stopped at a restaurant that was a bit out of town .We both got out of the car and went inside

We sat down at a table and the waiter handed us our menu's

I ordered a burger and Mr mikealson ordered the same thing.

Then the waiter left and we were alone.

I decided to start up the conversation because the silence was killing me

" Mr mikealson ." I started but he interrupted

" Klaus "

" what?" I asked not understanding what he meant

" you can call me Klaus "

" didn't you say your name was Nicklaus "

" yes. But, I deeply hate the name. So, my family call me nick and my friends call me Klaus "

" so, we are friends?"

" we are certainly not family " he said with a smirk.

" you mentioned that you hated your name. Why?"

" maybe I'll tell you this story another time sweetheart "

" why not now?"

" because I want to know more about you Caroline. Your hopes and dreams."

" I'm not sharing anything Klaus till you share too"

He smiled at me and nodded

" well, my father was the one who named me." He began.

I could feel his cheerfulness disappearing as soon as he started talking about his dad.

His shouldered stiffened and his eyes darkened. He looked like a man who saw centuries worth of pain.

" he was abusive to both me and my siblings but, I usually got the worst of it. I never knew why at first but, soon discovered that I wasn't his son .My mother had an affair with another man and had me .So, he killed my biological father right in front of me "

I gasped. Not fully processing the story about his dad

" please tell me he is either dead or in jail " I said

He laughed

" you could say he was locked up for a few years but, he escaped. Seeking revenge on me and my siblings"

My eyes widened in surprise yet again.

I just wanted to hug him and protect him at the same time. Without thinking I held his hand

And it was his turn to look at me with surprise.

" your safe here Klaus. No one can find you in a boring town like mystic falls, trust me"

He just nodded and I decided to change the subject and answer his question.

" I don't have any hopes or dreams, because if you don't have hopes you don't get disappointed"

I decided to answer him truthfully since He shared something painful with me.

I might not be able to share my dark secrets but, the least I can do is answer as truthfully as possible ,this time he was the one who held my hands tightly. My entire body shivered by, this one touch.

How could he make me feel all these powerful emotions in such a short amount of time?

" there's a whole world out there for you Caroline. Great cities, music and Genuine beauty so, dream big dreams. Hope for the best possible thing. Because I'm sure you will get it Caroline "

I couldn't help but, smile at his words. But, unfortunately, I couldn't hope nor dream I couldn't go out and see the world, I couldn't do anything because I can't leave mystic falls. Not Until Stefan and Damon say it's clear for us to leave. But, it has been 3 years and they haven't found him yet. So, I lost all hope that I'm ever getting out of here

He was drawing circular patterns on my hands with his thumb and I just closed my eyes getting lost in his touch. Feeling sparks spreading from my hands to the rest of my body.

If he could leave that effect on me by just a simple touch, I'm afraid to find out what would happen if it were more.

When I opened my eyes, I found him staring at me with his Ocean blue eyes. My eyes then landed on his lips and I couldn't stop the thoughts of kissing him. But, thankfully the waiter came right on time with our food and we both ate in silence .After we finished our food he paid and then we left.

" thank you Klaus . I really needed a good night out "

" anytime love,"

With that he drove me back a few blocks away from my house so, my brothers wouldn't see me with him.

And I knew that things between us were no longer just a student teacher relationship.

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _The reason for this update is "shining night" because he/she took the time to review each chapter and tell me her opinion._**

 ** _Seriously people like you make my day._**

 ** _And for your question regarding the Rape, it is present in this story._**

 ** _While the story might seem all nice and pure_**

 ** _It gets darker as the story progresses_**

 ** _Again, thank you for taking the time and reviewing_**


End file.
